1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-type printed wiring board with a mounted semiconductor element and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-323613, a method is described for manufacturing a multilayer circuit board formed without a core substrate so that a thinner-type board is achieved. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-323613, a thick metal board is etched. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.